


At the End of the Line

by Sid



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-08
Updated: 2011-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-19 06:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sid/pseuds/Sid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><br/>Written for <span class="ljuser"></span><a href="http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/"><b>kink_bingo</b></a>'s Amnesty period, using the prompt: phone sex.</p><p>Beta hugs and kisses to <span class="ljuser"></span><a href="http://lolmac.dreamwidth.org/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://lolmac.dreamwidth.org/"><b>lolmac</b></a>!</p>
    </blockquote>





	At the End of the Line

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Written for [](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**kink_bingo**](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/)'s Amnesty period, using the prompt: phone sex.
> 
> Beta hugs and kisses to [](http://lolmac.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**lolmac**](http://lolmac.dreamwidth.org/)!

  
**At the End of the Line**

Daniel had been looking forward to this all day. Hell, all week. If he didn’t love Jack so much he’d probably kill him for deciding that they would only do this once in a blue moon. No amount of pleading had made any difference. Pouting probably wouldn’t have worked either. It never had worked well when Jack was here in the Springs, so there was no reason to believe it would’ve worked long distance.

Daniel missed the days when Jack’s hands, lips, teeth, mouth, arms, ass and cock were available to him on what amounted to a 24/7 basis. He missed the rest of Jack, too. His perennially ruffled hair, his long legs and strong back. His eyes, which spoke volumes.

Daniel’s eyes were blindfolded. It made this more intimate for him. He felt closer to Jack when it wasn’t so obvious that Jack was two time zones away. Here in his bedroom, in his private darkness, Jack’s voice spoke to him and Daniel’s body responded eagerly, aching to be touched.

It was almost immaterial that it was his own hands doing the touching, because they were following Jack’s orders. It was Jack causing Daniel to be touched in delightful and uncomfortable ways.

“Pinch the other nipple. Pinch it harder.”

Daniel pinched harder and bit his lip.

“Tell me how that feels.”

“It burns.”

“You like it. Roll on your stomach.”

Daniel rolled, mindful of his erection.

“Spread your legs, nice and wide.”

Daniel spread.

“Now spread your cheeks. Reach back and pull ‘em apart. Show everything you’ve got, there.”

Daniel moaned into his pillow as he spread himself for Jack and imagined that it was Jack spreading him.

“I won’t ask you to tell me how that feels. I know what a slut you are. I know how much you’re loving this.”

Daniel’s hips wriggled almost (but not quite) involuntarily, rubbing his cock against the bed.

“You want my tongue?”

Daniel nearly came.

“Or do I even have to ask?”

Daniel shifted his grip and spread himself a little wider. Jack’s tongue, clever and wicked in all facets of his life, whether up close, up inside, or driving Daniel up the wall.

“You always taste so good. I’m tasting you now.” Jack’s voice was rougher, deeper.

Daniel’s asshole throbbed. He couldn’t breathe. His eyes were tight shut behind the blindfold and flashes of light filled his mind. _Jack_. Warm, slippery, insistent. Daniel drooled into the pillow.

“Keep those legs spread.”

Daniel didn’t think he’d moved them, but he strained to inch them further apart.

“I hope you’ve been using the butt plug like I told you to. Because I’m gonna fuck you now and your ass had better be ready for me.”

Daniel’s ass was more than ready. He tilted his hips.

“I’ve got you. Take your hands away.” Jack was impatient. He was more than ready, too. “Go back to your nipples. Both of them. Do your nipples, Daniel.”

Daniel shifted his upper body to work his hands underneath. He remembered to keep his legs wide. Nice and wide. Jack was between them, touching him, ready to enter him.

“They nice and sore? Yeah. Hurt ‘em. Let me hear you.”

Daniel rested his chest on his clenched hands and arched his neck up. He howled.

“Yeah. Good boy. Take me now. Take my cock. Take my fucking cock!”

“Fuck,” Daniel agreed mindlessly. His hips worked.

“In you. All the way. Jesus fucking Christ, all the way in….”

Daniel ground himself against the bed. “Jack. Want you!”

“Gonna come!”

Daniel listened to Jack’s grunts, and to the slapping, sliding sound of Jack’s hand jerking his cock. He pictured the redness of Jack’s face and the play of the muscles in his rapidly moving arm and the way his balls were jiggling. He heard the exact moment when Jack orgasmed.

He felt the heat of Jack’s semen on his skin. He tasted it on his tongue. Its scent filled his nostrils.

The bed shook as he came, sharp, sweet relief filling him and emptying him.

He put his palms against his aching nipples and lowered his forehead to the pillow. He was panting too loudly to hear, but he knew Jack was moaning. Jack was a moaner. Jack moaned more after he came than he did at any other time during sex. Daniel loved to hold Jack in his arms and feel his moans. He wanted to hold Jack right that minute.

He rolled onto his side and pulled off his blindfold, blinking at the brightness of the ceiling light.

“God, you were hot,” Jack moaned.

Daniel reached out and picked his laptop up from the night table. He held it with one arm, bringing Jack closer, and touched his face gently with a finger. He shook his head. “You. It was all you.”


End file.
